From US 2005/0018436 A1 a lamp assembly is known, which comprises several lamps arranged side by side. Each lamp comprises a light-emitting diode (LED) and a reflector, which reflects light rays emitted by the LED lamp to a reflective plate, which is arranged inside a lamp housing of the lamp in line to the optical axis of the lamp. Due to the reflective plate a sharp bright/dark-cutoff is provided. The light rays leave the lamp through a lens, by which the lamp housing is closed in lighting direction of the lamp. The several lamps are arranged such that the cones of light of adjacent lamps partially overlap at an area in front of the automobile. This leads to an illuminated area in front of the automobile, which can be very broad, so that even a curve of a road may be illuminated by several lamps of the lamp assembly.
It is a disadvantage of such kind of a lamp assembly that the illuminated area illuminated by the several lamps of the lamp assembly comprises stepwise changes of the brightness. Due to the fact that a part of the illuminated area is significant brighter than another part, which is significant darker, a driver is hampered to perceive the whole illuminated area, since he may be blinded by the one part of the illuminated area, while the other part may be too dark to be perceived.